The last post
by Aqua142
Summary: April 25th, Australia was planning to watch the Anzac march with New Zealand and Turkey; it would've been a peaceful day if America had not crashed at his place early. How will he cope with the grieving of the Anzacs, America's obliviousness and the World Meeting later today?


_**If you haven't heard of Anzac day, then please wait until you have finished this fanfic and read the context below. I wrote this like a couple of months ago because I didn't want to write this last minute or forget about it. Also, Dawn Service is a thing done usually at Gallipoli and rarely at Australia. I think so. Let's go!**_

Australia groaned in annoyance as the sunlight blazed in his eyes. Despite the high-rise buildings of Sydney, the bloody sun always found a way to greet him. Covering his face, he swished his head towards his calendar, 25th April, 2018; Australia bit his lip at the memories of Gallipoli. Right as he thought about those struggles, the phone in the kitchen rang. The Aussie bolted to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Noticing a pile of Anzac biscuits laying on the kitchen bench, he frisked for one to consume for breakfast.

"G'day Australia here."

"Selam (1), this is Turkey. How's your day right now?"

"Fine, just sunrise, you here to wish….y'know…" Australia trailed off, the battle of Gallipoli was a sore subject, and it always was. Every time a world meeting was held in Turkey, Australia was less than pumped to visit the home of the Ottoman Empire.

Turkey hesitated on the phone, "Is New Zealand coming today?"

"Yup, it'll be just the three of us, at Martin Place, Sydney. Proud to see Aussies holding our memory. We'll even watch that movie, this arvo (2). Then the fricking world meeting." The Aussie confidently grinned.

"Will we watch the movie about the alligator man?"

"Nah, the one with Mel Gibson and Mark Lee."

"Cool, Hoşçakal (3)." The Turkish man hung up, Australia then winced when something bit his finger. Peering down, he saw his pet koala gnawing on his fingers, laughing, Australia handed his pet a eucalyptus leaf. The drop-bear nibbled on it before getting drowsy.  
"Ha ha, idiot. Doesn't even know that eucalyptus leaves can knock them out cold." He joked.

That's when the door rang, Australia tucked in the sleepy marsupial, knowing that it would attract attention in the suburban environment of the City.

"Must be New Zealand, about bloody time, stupid kiwi (4)-"

"G'day mates! It's America I'm the hero!" The American grinned confidently as he held a boomerang in his right hand and wore a cork hat. Australia twitched his eyes with annoyance before noticing New Zealand who crouched behind America mouthing the words: "I'm so sorry".

Australia ignored the pained kiwi and faced his other 'brother'.

"America, what a…surprise? I didn't expect you to come so early today?" He greeted, gesturing his guests to his living room. America bounced on Australia's comfy couch before picking up an Anzac biscuit.

"So you gonna put a shrimp on the Barbie? Take me 'round 'Stralia?" The blonde smirked. Australia hesitated.

"I…uh.. _._ um…" Australia stuttered, he didn't know whether to bitch-slap America or let it slide.

"What? Fair dinkum mate? Crikey?" America tried, Australia cringed at America's crappy accent.

"America, no one in Australia says shrimp on the barbie. Seriously, I should've had a chat with Paul Hogan and that pommie bastard (5) before they released that dumb ad. If you want, I could make some sausage sizzles. Anzac biscuit, New Zealand?"

The quiet sheep-herder politely shook his head, he hated Anzac biscuits. Those hard bastards could even make Germany cry, and that guy killed a man with his moustache und a grape. As Australia walked towards his trusty barbeque, he heard a wail come from the kitchen. Cursing, the Australian dashed to the living room, only to witness America on the ground, crying and a discarded Anzac biscuit with a bite-size of an Australian 50 cent coin.

"What the FUCK was that?" He whimpered, New Zealand looked awkwardly at his brother, wondering how they should tend for their friend.

"…I'll handle the Seppo(6), you get the sausage sizzles." Australia sighed, the kiwi nodded and rushed the barbeque to flip the sausages.

"You should've told me that these were hotdogs! I fricking love hotdogs!" America seemed to recover from the hard Anzac biscuit and was munching on his sausage sizzle with gusto.

"We call 'em sausage sizzles here," New Zealand replied, he checked his watch before cursing. "Australia, its 8:30, we need to meet Turkey at Elizabeth Street!" Australia gasped, before grabbing America's shoulder and yanked him towards his car.

"H-hey where are we going," America was munching on his bun before dropping it. Australia jumped into his car and placed America in the passenger's seat whilst New Zealand sat in the back. "Hold on, I thought you rode kangaroos to work? Or at least that's what England's told me."

Australia groaned in annoyance, 'what other lies has that limey(7) told him?'

 **Time skip**

Turkey grinned as he saw Australia, New Zealand and (surprisingly) America run towards him. The Turk managed to recover the best spot for them, which was in front of the Sydney war memorial.

"Hello America. Glad to see you take part in Anzac day." The masked man grinned and offered him a hand to shake. The American returned the smile and shook it, "Wonderful…what's Anzac day?"

Passerbys glared at America, muttering disdainful curses. How could someone not know what Anzac day is? What's the point of being here if you have no idea why we are mourning? Turkey glared at Australia and New Zealand, who both whispered 'I am so sorry'. The brunette ignored the subject and promised to tell America later. During one of the bands, America's face lit up.

"Hey, when we passed one of the bands, did you notice that girl with a strange piece of wood in her mouth? Yeah it's kinda stupid and hilarious, don't cha think?" He poked New Zealand, the innocent man tilted his head. Piece of wood? Could he be talking a reed, a mouthpiece that is shared by all wood-winds in the world?

"What do you mean, America?" The kiwi inquired.

"Y'know the thing she was playing that sounded like a kazoo. Is that an Australian instrument?" America ventured, Turkey raised an eyebrow. He remembered hearing an annoying noise coming from the station.

"America, are you talking about a bassoon reed?" Turkey tilted his head, recalling an obnoxious girl playing that thing in the train-station as her bassoon hung carelessly from a single hook. She earned many glares and confused looks from passers-by. Firstly because she was doing a dodgy performance of _Auld lang syne_ , secondly because bassoons are usually not recommended as marching instrument. Especially in the rain.

"Is that what's called?"

"America, it's not an Australian instrument. It's a part of a French instrument, it's just that, the girl was being stupid."

As Turkey was talking about her, America's eyes lit up.

"Oh look that's her!" He pointed to the girl playing bassoon, with a bright red jacket and a glengarry hat. She was in a group of other several girls wearing the same uniform and playing the song 'auld Lang sine'. As Australia watched the band play, he sung the lyrics in his head.

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind. Should all acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne._

Suddenly, as the song ended, the girls quickly flicked their heads to the left and glared. America shuddered at their gaze, cold hard and steely.

"Dude, why are they staring at me? I know I'm the hero and all but…"

"America, they're staring at the war memorial behind us. We'll explain this later..." Australia whispered, he didn't want to attract more attention. It's bad enough that a couple of Aussies were glaring at America for being disruptive and Turkey's mysterious mask.

"Turkey, have you ever considered taking off that mask?" New Zealand nudged his friend, Turkey shook his head.

"It looks badass, no way." The Turk confidently replied, Australia face palmed, this was going to be a long march.

After several bands passed by, the crowd slowly disband and Australia offered everyone a ride to Taronga Zoo, the venue of the World meeting. Since when did Taronga Zoo have a meeting room? They didn't, the room was basically a giant empty room that had a projector and a button for unleashing all the dangerous and venomous animals. Don't ask why it exists, Australia only created that room just to troll England and the other European states in case of a world meeting. The whole car was silent, they wanted to explain to America what Anzac Day was but…it just was too much. The deaths and the hardships; Turkey felt guilty for slaughtering several Australians and both Oceanic states have suffered enough. Australia rubbed his Band-Aid, in memory of 25th of April 1915. America was already asleep, drooling on New Zealand's shoulder.

"What should we do, none of us can man up. We'd have to get England or even Germany to talk about it…" Australia trailed off, Turkey nodded his head solemnly. That's when New Zealand' eyes lit up.

"We're watching that movie tonight right? The one about the running and diggers (8)?" The kiwi smiled, Australia rubbed his stubble and Turkey adjusted his mask. Australia was going to have the world meeting today. They usually don't do much, just Germany screaming at Italy (and acting all tsundere). England and France beating each other up. Russia scaring the Baltic States. The usual. It would be nice to at least spice up the meetings once in a while. As Australia was thinking about New Zealand's hinted idea, America suddenly woke up and screamed. "HOLY SHIT KANGAROOS!"

Australia, New Zealand and Turkey screamed in unison and Australia served off the road, nearly crashing into another car.

"Watch it, ya cunt!" the pissed off driver cursed, waving his hand angrily.

"Ye nah, go fuck ya-self!" He yelled back. New Zealand rolled his eyes, he was already used to the vile Australian drivers, and the anger in Australia's eyes foreshadowed his desires to strangle America.

"What the bloody hell? There are no FUCKING kangaroos in Sydney, America!" The Aussie sighed, New Zealand was currently recovering from his panic attack and Turkey already fainted from the shock. The American pointed towards the sign that said

" _Wanna see kangaroos? Come to Taranga zoo today!"_ The sign read, it had a kangaroo mascot.

"Strange, did Taranga change their mascot again? Ugh, whatever I don't give a fuck. Thank god we're there." Australia sighed, he swerved into an intersection and parked his car. As he helped America, Turkey and New Zealand out of the car, he slapped his head.

"Fuck!" He cursed, New Zealand looked at Turkey who shared a nod.

"C'mon America, let's go." The masked man gestured towards the elaborate entrance, Australia hissed in annoyance as he looked at his watch. It was almost time for the meeting and he was so fricking stupid to forget one of his all-time favourite films. New Zealand gulped.

"Um…did you uh…forget the…"

"Yes, yes I did. UGH! I'm such a drongo (9)! How the FUCK am I supposed to show _Gallipoli?"_ The digger hissed, as he mourned. Soon New Zealand had a lightbulb moment, he whipped out his phone and checked YouTube.

"Eureka! (10) Australia, it's on YouTube!" he rejoiced. Australia sighed with relief, he knew that he was on the top 20 countries known for piracy list but what can he say? He was created to be an island for convicts.

"HOLY SHIT THE MEETING!" They screamed, immediately running off like maniacs. As New Zealand and Australia burst into the room, they were greeted by world war 4. Which is basically all our favourite countries acting like idiots and starting fights over petty subjects.

Liechtenstein was hiding behind Switzerland, as her brother pointed a rifle at Spain, Prussia and France who were caught 'molesting' his little sister. Russia was hugging Latvia in a choking like pose, Belarus was glaring at Estonia and Lithuania, and had her infamous knives drawn. China was bashing England again for 'westernizing' Hong Kong. Italy and Romano were also bickering over pasta sauce, as they couldn't decide whether to make bolognaise or cabonara. Hungary and Japan were debating whether England would be better off with France or America, as USUK and FrUK were the two dominating ships that the two countries disputed on. Finally, Germany was screaming at America for repeatedly throwing a boomerang at his head despite being told several times not to.

"ALRIGHT, YA BUH-LOODY (11) DRONGOS! SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN AND LET'S GET THIS STUPID MEETING OVER WITH!" Australia screamed, all the nations stopped fighting. Russia released Latvia. Belarus reluctantly shuffled to her seat, leaving two thirds of the Baltic States traumatized. China ended the battle with a quick knee to England's balls and dragged Hong Kong with him. Italy and Romano stopped their sissy fighting and calmly sat next to each other. Hungary bitch-slapped Japan before returning to her seat, next to Austria, and Germany snapped America's boomerang in half and tossed it in the rubbish bin in one go.

"Alright everyone, Australia is right. Now any matters to discuss today?" The German sternly replied. There was silence in the room, until Hong Kong cleared his throat.

"Ahem...Trump." He smirked, America slammed his fist on the table. China glared at England, once again for changing Hong Kong's innocent attitude. Australia rolled his eyes, it always happens in a meeting. Usually it's one of the younger nations to bring up about America's boss. Hong Kong, Latvia, Liechtenstein. Hell even Russia had the balls to do it, but then again no one liked Trump.

"Aw c'mon, HK! You could've saved the WHOLE afternoon by not saying that one guy!" The American rasped, he shot a death glare at the Cantonese man.

"But he's like so annoying. Honestly, I'm betting that the man gets assassinated." He returned, China slapped Hong Kong on the head for his bluntness. Russia grinned manically, "but Hong Kong makes a point, da?" Before America could continue, Switzerland pointed a gun at him.

"Your stupid corn president better not touch my little sister, you filthy American!" The Swiss hissed, Liechtenstein quickly pulled her brother's hand down, apologising profusely. Soon the whole meeting room busted out in a free for all with other countries. 3 hours of pointless fighting and screaming passed and New Zealand looked over to his brother. The Aussie and the kiwi shared a nod and the sheepherder slowly revealed his bugle. He opened his mouth and loud yet warm notes appeared from the instruments. Slowly everyone stopped fighting, Australia grinned proudly at his brother. Everyday New Zealand had been practising the Last Post, staying up late every night to make sure that the transition between notes were smooth and the speed was controlled. All the nations stopped talking, Turkey shared a grin with Australia as their smart little plan was going swell. The playing went for around a minute and a half before, New Zealand stopped. The kiwi removed the mouth piece and took slow breaths, Australia gulped and continued with the ode.

 _They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;_ _  
_ _Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._ _  
_ _At the going down of the sun and in the morning_ _  
_ _We will remember them_

"Lest we forget." Turkey and New Zealand mumbled together, England and Germany's eyes flickered. Now they remembered why Australia was a tad bit iffy about holding the World meeting in Australia on the 25th of April, they slapped their heads mentally. England coughed.

"We will now have a minute silence, and then New Zealand will conclude it with the Reveille." England politely announced, Germany nodded in agreement and slowly began counting down the seconds. Many of the nations were confused but nevertheless obeyed, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Germany's BDSM equipment and England's crappy cooking. America tapped his foot in annoyance; his blue eyes were flickering between his national brethren. Canada, France, Prussia, Italy and even Turkey were shut up, he couldn't handle the silence. It was already 30 seconds in but before he could say a word, England stepped on his foot. Biting on his tongue, America refused to make a sound that conveyed his pain, no one could see the hero crumble over a stupid stub on the toe. Eventually a minute passed and New Zealand played the bugle again. Instead of the Last post, New Zealand played something that America remembered. The Reveille, the thing that they play at prison camps, it was a familiar tune to America's ears. Soon that concluded, Germany cleared his throat.

"Thank…you for today's presentation, anything else?" Germany looked towards the host country. The Aussie grinned, New Zealand smirked and Turkey adjusted his mask.

"Oh just one, New Zealand, crank it up!" Turkey announced, the projector flashed a bit. Soon Australia settled down near America, affectionately rubbing the Band-Aid on his nose. As the countries began to settle, Australia handed out Anzac biscuits. Let the movie begin

* * *

 _What are your legs? Springs. Steel springs._

Most of the nations had already broken down crying.

 _What are they going to do?_

Australia mouthed along with Archy: _Hurl me down the track_

 _And how fast are you going to run?_

"C'mon Frank, you can do it! You're the hero! Pass the message!" America cheered, he was hopeful that the brunette athlete would make it in time, just in time to save Archy.

 _As fast as a leopard_

Everyone gasped, as they saw the whistle-blower sheath load a bullet in the start-up pistol.

"Don't do it, idiota!" Romano cursed, biting his lip. Prussia and Germany stopped smiling, as they recalled their issues during this time. England looked guiltily at Australia who was near tears.

 _Then let's see you do it!_

With that, the whistler-blower pointed the gun high in the air and shot the bullet. Several Anzacs hopped out from their trenches and rushed towards the Turkish lines, only to be mauled to death by the machine guns.

"ARCHY! NO!" Frank collapsed on the ground, he was only 10 metres away from delivering the order. He had failed to save his friend. Archy, like the other soldiers, ran blindly as they charged with Australian spirit. Only to be gunned down, the last shot was of Archy in a pose of breaking a tape, as if he was winning a 100 metre sprint. But instead of tape, it was bullets.

The whole room was silent, taking in the intense movie. America felt guilty. Rocking up unexpectedly at Australia's house, randomly causing a racket during the Anzac Parade. He was actually surprised that he wasn't beaten up or punished by England. Rumours of Australia losing the battle made him feel guilty.

"Hey Australia," America smiled, the Aussie looked away from the film and to his friend.

"Lest we forget?" The American smiled. Australia returned the grin, "yeah less we forget."

*crunch*

"MEIN GOTT, ZOSE FUCKING ANZAC BISCUITS VILL BE ZE END OF ME!"

"AIYA! AUSTRALIA, WHY YOU NOT USE SOFT COOKIES!"

"GOD, AND THEY SAY MY SCONES TASTE LIKE SHIT!"

"MERDE FOR ONCE I T'INK ANGLETERRE IS RIGHT!"

"Ve~~ Germany, look there's a button that says _Do not push. Releases venomous and dangerous display!_

"Itaria-san, don't push it."

"Aww Japan, why didn't you-a tell me earlier? I already pushed the button! Oh look a hairy big-ass spider! (12)"

 **ITALY!**

 **Glossary**

1) Hello in Turkish

2) Afternoon in Australian Slang

3) Bye in Turkish

4) New Zealander in Australian slang

5) British person in Australian slang (but in this context Australia was referring to the character Britain)

6) American in Australian slang

7) British person in Australian and north American slang (I'm sure we've heard Tony called Britain that)

8) Australian and or New Zealand soldier in Australian slang

9) idiot in Australian slang

10) Alright!/ exclamation of victory in Australian slang and New Zealand slang

11) The Australian way saying the word bloody, we place emphasis on the 'bl' sound.

12) That is a funnel web spider, one of the (if not the most) dangerous and venomous spiders in the world

 **Author's note:**

 _ **This is the second hetalia fanfic I have done, the first one is Battle of eyebrows with a crossover with SNK. I was supposed to post on Anzac day but I got lazy, slept the day I came home marching and procrastinated. And yes it was raining that day. Also Anzac biscuits are hard, don't judge Germany about crying how hard it is. Even though he once killed a man in his sleep with his own moustache und a grape. But yeah if you want context on Anzac day and the movie**_ _ **Gallipoli**_ _ **then here it is.**_

 _ **On 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of April 1915, ANZAC soldiers (Australian New Zealand Army Corps) were sent to Gallipoli to fight and many died on the journey. The reason why this battle was the most traumatizing battle for us Aussies is that we were tricked by the media into thinking war was an experience, honour and adventure. Eventually, we were permitted to leave on 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1915 but the whole operation was a complete failure. So for commemoration, we play the last post and have a minute silence. After the minute silence, we play the Reveille and move on or play the national anthem.**_

 _ **Gallipoli**_ _ **(1981) is a film set in WW1 Australia. It tells the tale about two friends, 18 year old Archy Hamilton (Mark Lee) and unemployed Frank Dunne (Mel Gibson), and how they join the military. Both men are sprinters and decide to enrol the army thanks to peer pressure and Australian nationalism, they were sent to Gallipoli and immediately learn that War isn't such a good thing.**_

 _ **Gallipoli**_ _ **, I swear to god, is the best movie to watch on Anzac Day. It has Aussie humour and the feels all wrapped in one and I would recommend that you watch it with friends and family (BTW it's on YouTube so you don't have to go buy it or find it on 123movies). Finally, no one in Australia ever says 'g'day mate' or 'fair dinkum'. I swear to god, I have never met anyone in Australia who has ever said those things unless they work at a tourist trap. Overall, I came up with this idea since Australia is kind of an underrated only appearing once in the anime, once in an ova, mentioned because of Vegemite and basically gets a lot of manga action. Besides, there's a lot of Independence Day fanfics out there and I want us Aussies to get a chance. Also, if you didn't know, one of the most famous zoos in Australia is Taronga Zoo in Sydney. I swear on my life there is no button that unleashes all the deadly animals, if there was then I'm sure Taronga would be sued. All in all, this fanfic was composed for Anzac day and I feel that Hetalia should focus sometimes on their oceanic states rather than the micro-nations and Western Europe. I wish I could incorporate more Australian slang but unfortunately, I can't think of any because I'm not a generic Australian.**_

 _ **Review/ fav and share with all your friends. PM me if you want some Australian myths to be debunked**_

 _ **Lest we forget.**_

 _ **Aqua out!**_


End file.
